warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
World Edit KB
World Edit: CAM Assembly Chojun Introduces * This is Pumpkin Studios' version of Edit World that they used to create the campaign maps used in the game. * Please note the following: * This program is provided AS IS. * Meaning: take it as you receive it. We make no warranty for the program, either express or implied. Pumpkin Studios (Pivotal Games) will not support this program, and realtimestrategies.net (RTS.net) will not take responsibility for this program, although some members within this community may provide aid. * This program was (and is) released under the gpl. However, the source code is not included with this version because nothing was changed from the original source. Links to the original source can be found within these forums. Redistribution of this zip file is allowed so long as the gpl.txt file and a link to the source is provided (gpl.txt is included in the zip). * Also note that World Edit does not feature a script editor. It is necessary to edit and create scripts to forge your own campaigns. ---- * Installation: ---- * Unzip directly into your warzone directory (though I believe any directory will do), preserving directory structure. If you encounter problems unzipping, try downloading the latest version of WinZip. ---- * Running the Program: ---- * World Edit opens and runs as usual. However, when you create a new map, things get a little different. To create a new map, you must first choose New from the File menu, and then choose Load Data Set. Then, point the file browser to the Data folder that was included with World Edit. Pick one of the Campaign Data Sets to work with (Arizona = 1, Urban = 2, Mountain = 3), and then you are good to go. * Note that World Edit exports to a .gam format. .Gam must then be manually compiled into a .wdg by creating custom .wrf files. Note also, as stated above, your scenario files must include .vlo and .slo script files created by yourself to be of any use. Enjoy --Chojun [http://www.realtimestrategies.net/WorldEdit.zip World Edit Zip] Colin Expands on CAM Make * To expand on Chojun's: * "Note that World Edit exports to a .gam format. .Gam must then be manually compiled into a .wdg by creating custom .wrf files. Note also, as stated above, your scenario files must include .vlo and .slo script files created by yourself to be of any use." * To complete this... * You need the following, oh and its allot :-) * addon.lev--->there you specifie wheter is can be used for T1/T2/T3 and if it's multiplay or skirmish,like this (goes in the main directory) * CODE: // Multiplay // Tech 1 level BeggarsKanyon-T1 players 8 type 12 dataset MULTI_CAM_1 game "multiplay\maps\8c-BeggarsKanyon.gam" data "wrf\multi\campaign.wrf" data "wrf\multi\fog1.wrf" // Skirmish // Tech 1 level Sk-BeggarsKanyon-T1 players 8 type 14 dataset MULTI_CAM_1 game "multiplay\maps\8c-BeggarsKanyon.gam" data "wrf\multi\skirmish8.wrf" data "wrf\multi\fog1.wrf * List of WRF's needed: CODE: [LIST] [*]campaign [*]campaign2 [*]campaign3 [*]skirmish2 [*]skirmish4 [*]skirmish8 [*]t2-skirmish2 [*]t2-skirmish4 [*]t2-skirmish8 [*]t3-skirmish2 [*]t3-skirmish4 [*]t3-skirmish8 [*]fog1 [*]fog2 [*]fog3 [/LIST] * All those wrf's goes into the following directory * CODE: wrf\multi * Youre maps * CODE: multiplay\maps * with al the .gam files & each map a separate directory with name of it * To compile al this you can use the follwing batch line.. * CODE: MakeWDG -v -o "Test.wdg" -x 1001 b3d -s nov 11 -s 0 warzone -a multiplay\maps\*.* -a addon.lev -a wrf\multi\*.wrf -w *.wrf > result.txt * did i mis something ? Kevin on Scripting * I use notepad for editing scripts. [http://pascal.cuw.edu/~kmalec/wzstuff/scriptlang1-3.rtf Script Lang] * I do, in a batch file located at: * C:\wztools\0warzone\Data\wz.bat, data bieng the root folder of the 1.00 game data ..\makewdg -v -o "..\wz.wdg" -x 0 warzone -a multiplay\maps\*.* -a wrf\* -a GameDesc.lev -a palette.bin -w wrf\*.wrf > ..\warzone.txt * makewdg bieng * C:\wztools\0warzone\MakeWDG.exe Additional Comments=